Episode 112 (Bubble Guppies Do The Cickin Dance)
Plot __________________________________________________________________________________ When the guppies make slime the.slime is curse to all the people in town.can they save the day or bubbletucky is slimed forever? Production _____________________________________ 1.the gang. 2.boris. 3.Oona. 4.nonny. 5.mr grouper. 6.deema. 7.goby. 8.molly. 9.gil. Transcripts __________________________________________________________________________________ After that Molly: oh well I guess I won't be able to slime everyone. Slime: slime everyone.slime everyone.slime everyone. (Screen cuts to boris's camp) Boris: hey guys watch me watch me guys i'm gonna do a dive.guys guys watch me guys watch me. Molly: okay inflate the whoope cushion boris dives it goes(makes a whoope cushion noise). Gil: from here it goes(makes raspberry noise). Molly: no it's like(makes whoope cushion noise again). (Goby's hand starts to glow) (flashback starts) Slime: slime destiny. (Flashback ends) After that (Underwater the guppies went underwater the slime gets in the guppies inflate the whoope cushion) Boris: hey guys watch me watch me guys I'm gonna do a dive guys guys watch me guys watch me here comes the cannonball. Deema: dive and I'll kick your cannonball to New York(screams). (Deema flies into an umbrella) Deema: I better not see any photos or videos you makes. Goby: molly we got to get out of here. Molly: sorry goby we must stick to the plan. Gil: uh is that part of the plan? Both: slime. Molly: we instantly have a problem.eject! Gil: roger that. (Gil pops the whoope cushion and they went off and up they went) All: (screaming). Deema: molly I should've known. All: look. Deema: ew you cover boris's camp in slime. Molly: truly awesome and wishes really do come true. Boris: nice try loser but ya missed.ouche.(screams). Molly: best day ever I can't believe you guys really pull this off. Goby: we didn't do this. Gil: and we didn't do that. Boris: slime everyone. All: slime everyone.slime everyone. Molly: maybe not the best day ever but still that.now Swim for it! Deema: whoa(screams). (The guppies swim away avoid getting slimed) Mr grouper: are you guppies alright we saw slime and not here. Oona: I warned you. Nonny: I'd never seen anything so slimable. Deema: i need a beauty manicure. (goby's hand glows again). Goby: oh no it's happening again. (flashback starts) Slime: slime destiny.slime destiny. (Flashback ends) Molly: goby goby. (Molty pours water to goby to listen to her) Goby: thanks molly y'know Deema she's getting it next. Molly: oh no the slime is not sliming my bff I got to warn her.although that's very funny Deema.deema open up. (Deema is listening to music she turns the faucet on and throws onto her face she turns the faucet of and some slime peeks through the sink. Deema: where is that towel. Molly: I'm coming Deema help is need every time now. Nonny: we have come to save you. Molly: we're to late deema is already slimed. Deema: what it's just a face mask I'm slumbing here. All: phew. Molly: stay back slime could be anywhere and everywhere.lerking in here.no.nope all clear. Deema: hello care to annoy little guppy. Molly: truly and awesome. Gil: oona anything out there. (Cuts to oona outside she is wearing a pan on her head) Oona: no slime here.whoa. Nonny: (gasps)slime everyone. All: (screaming). Both: slime everyone. Molly: get to high ground. (Everyone jump high) Molly: okay we're all toast but you got to admit i'm an awesome slime maker. Both: slime everyone. (slime came out of their hands). All: (screaming). Molly: we're trapped. Mr grouper: if I could just get to my car.here katelyn.c'mon girl.well it was worth a try. Molly: I'm on it mr grouper ph boy just put the petal to the metal and floor it.now guys jump. All: (screaming). All: slime everyone. Molly: really. Both: slime everyone. Mr grouper: you're on your own guppies. Molly: mr grouper. Mr grouper: step on it bubble puppy. Gil: we had fun with you brave mr grouper. All: slime everyone. Four guppies: (screaming). Goby: this is it. (the glass breaks) Molly: that's it slime can't handle the cold or the clumping.quick clump kitty litter slime is over it time to suit up. (the guppies put on rubber gloves rubber shoes shirts and goggles) Molly: Deema it's go time. Goby: uh what's so great about it. Deema: duh I can't spend my life on dirty fins. All: slime everyone. Deema: on second thought. Molly: c'mon boys to the source we need to find the source. (Inside the pipe) Molly: good thing these suits are slime proof. Goby: uh Deema where's your shoes. Deema: I have to let my nails dry duh. Gil: (Gasps). Deema: what gross thing is happening now ew ew ew.(gasps)slime everyone. Molly: Deema! Gil: no time to help her now molly. Deema: slime everyone. Molly: whoa where are the brakes.mega slime. After that (goby's hand glows again) (flashback starts) Slime: slime destiny everyone slimed. (flashback ends) Goby: guys just let go. Molly: goby are you slime crazy. Goby: trust me it's the perfect plan.(lets go)cannonball.slime everyone. Molly: whoa in one of those days I though I could being pass out what do you say gil. Gil: okay. Both: whee. All: slime everyone. Slime: everyone slimed.slime destiny failed thanks. Mayor: I like to present the guppies who saved our town the bubble guppies. All: (cheering). Category:Episodes